Chicas malas y Rowdys ¿qué?
by Neith15
Summary: Como ya es costumbre, las chicas salvan el día. Bajo órdenes guían a los RRB al laboratorio pero debido a un mal calculo de aterrizaje provocan una explosión que no sólo los aturdirá, también provocará algo que jamás imaginaron. Ahora, hay un cambio de roles y los chicos tienen que cuidar de las chicas. ¿Qué sucederá al final? -CANCELADO-


**_Adultos jóvenes_**

Pensó en lo aburrido que sería si los bandidos que se habían atrevido a interrumpir su sábado perfecto eran nada más ni nada menos que los RowdyRuff Boys. Se reunieron en el centro de la ciudad y Blossom, como la líder autoproclamada, descolgó su comunicador para contactarse con el profesor Utonium.

\- Chicas, los... - algo rojo impactó contra la mano de la PPGZ rosa obligándola a soltar el aparato quemado.

Blossom sacudió su mano en un gesto de dolor y con la mirada buscó al culpable de tan descortés acción. Enfocó a Brick, con la mano alzada y una sonrisa burlona. Y a ambos lados, los dos Rowdys restantes con los brazos cruzados. Blossom encontró la mirada con la carmesí de su némesis, se retaron sin ninguna intención de ceder ante el otro, de hacerlo significaría la derrota y a ninguno de los dos les gustaba perder.

\- ¿Recuerdan lo que el profesor nos ordenó? - susurró a sus dos compañeras quienes asintieron sin desviar la mirada de su respectivo contrincante -. Nos vemos allá en menos de ocho minutos, estaremos en contacto.

\- ¿Qué tanto susurran? - reclamó Butch, entrecerró los ojos sobre la pelinegra y esta le sonrió falsamente -. Mejor...

\- ¡Ya! - gritó la líder interrumpiendo al pálido chico.

Las tres salieron volando tomando rumbos diferentes.

\- ¿Qué esperan? ¿Una invitación? - reprochó el líder -. ¡Síganlas!

Volaron en busca de las heroínas. El primero en alcanzar a su objetivo fue Boomer, el más rápido de los seis. Se abalanzó contra la rubia pero Bubbles lo esquivó con elegancia. Vislumbró el laboratorio a las afueras de la ciudad y se animó a sí misma para llegar lo más rápido posible antes de ser alcanzada por el chico. No contó con que se toparía con Buttercup en el camino. Butch lanzó una esfera de poder que le dio a Bubbles cuando el objetivo inicial se movió de posición.

Bubbles tanteó en el vuelo y perdió el equilibrio pero su compañera la tomó del antebrazo con firmeza logrando estabilizarla de nuevo. Se vieron de reojo y asintieron. Intercambiaron lugares haciendo confundir a los Rowdys.

\- Llévalo por el lado derecho, yo entraré por el izquierdo - Buttercup dejó atrás a su amiga.

Blossom tuvo problemas con el pelinaranja, al principio ella lo había guiado pero en un descuido él la alcanzó y tuvo que cambiar de rumbo. Subió en dirección al cielo con toda intención de despistarlo entre las nubes pero el plan de nuevo fue saboteado por el chico. La alcanzó del pie y la jaló con fuerza logrando arrastrarla hacia atrás. Brick lo aprovechó para tomarla de hombros y caer junto con ella, Blossom se sorprendió.

\- ¿Qué haces? Suéltame.

\- Niña tonta, veremos si de esta te salvas - sonrió prepotente y apretó fuertemente los brazos de la joven provocando una mueva de dolor -. ¿Te gusta?

\- Brick - la voz salió temblorosa -. Eres un estúpido, suéltame.

\- No, tengo planes mejores para ti.

Brick miró hacia abajo y ella se tensó al ver cada vez más cerca el suelo. Intentó separarse forcejeando pero sólo logró que el pelinaranja ejerciera más fuerza en sus delgados brazos. Se asustó cuando vio los edificios cerca, no le importó nada pero si él quería jugar así estaba dispuesta a no dejarlo escapar fácilmente. Se aferró al varón pasando sus brazos por la cintura y apegó el rostro en el pecho. Él se sorprendió, no había esperado eso. La empujó logrando separarse y salir volando a lados opuestos, Blossom sonrió satisfecha y frenó en el aire, cansada y asustada. De nuevo salió volando lo más rápido que pudo, sólo tenía un minuto y medio, había perdido mucho tiempo con los absurdos juegos del Rowdy.

Enfocó a Buttercup entrar por el lado izquierdo pero se percató de que Bubbles tenía problemas para guiar a Butch. El chico le lanzaba esferas de poder haciendo difícil poder volar cerca de la ciudad, tenían que tener cuidado, el Alcalde las había advertido sobre los descuidos que habían ocasionado destrucciones en varias partes de Tokio. Alcanzó al pelinegro y lo rebasó siendo perseguida por el líder.

Se posicionó a lado de Bubbles y aumentaron la velocidad para llegar junto con Buttercup. A metros del laboratorio observaron la puerta principal cerrada, Blossom tuvo que seguir a su compañera por el lado derecho, nunca contaron con que Buttercup no pudiera controlar la velocidad de su vuelo ni frenar a tiempo para aterrizar en el cuarto de máquinas. Detrás de ella, Boomer la siguió sin percatarse de la situación. Butch y Brick en su afán de atraparlas, terminaron impactando los seis quedando la rubia y la líder entre ellos, recibiendo el impacto tanto de atrás como de adelante. Sintieron la falta de oxígeno y cayeron desmayadas de inmediato, Brick cayó sobre ambas y Buttercup sobre él. Butch y Boomer impactaron contra una máquina que explotó cuando sintió la fuerza del impacto formando una gran nube de humo que llenó todo el laboratorio.

El profesor y Ken entraron alarmados al sentir el suelo del edificio temblar ligeramente. El científico se tapó la boca sofocado, cerró la puerta y presionó un botón para disipar el humo mediante los conductos de aire.

\- Profesor - Ken tosió fuertemente -. ¿Qué había en ese cuarto?

\- Un prototipo experimental - el hombre frunció el ceño nervioso -. Una máquina con la que he estado trabajando.

\- ¿Y qué hace? ¿Debemos preocuparnos?

\- Si - admitió.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque...

\- ¡¿Qué rayos?! - escucharon una voz masculina, seguido de varios improperios.

Abrieron la puerta rápidamente y ambos abrieron los ojos exageradamente, no se esperaban eso.

\- Por eso, Ken.

Butch tosió fuertemente sentado en el suelo, sacudió el polvo de su cabeza y se dejó caer de espaldas mareado. Boomer se levantó tambaleante y se apoyó en una mesa de metal cerca, pero sólo logró resbalar y caer de nuevo. Brick fue otro asunto, ligeramente aturdido sacudió la cabeza para despejarse sintiendo un peso extra sobre de él. Empujó a la pelinegra y se incorporó dudoso.

\- Oh por... - escuchó la voz de un adolescente -. Profesor, ¿qué es lo que hacía el prototipo experimental?

\- Rejuvenece o en su dado caso, envejece las células madres - explicó expectante -. Planeado para la piel pero veo que hace más de lo que imaginé.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - exigió saber el chico.

Ninguno de los dos científicos respondió, Poochie llegó corriendo y se detuvo a los pies del Rowdy. Lo observó desde el suelo y olfateó el lugar.

\- Detecto rayos z blancos peleando con rayos z negros - anunció.

\- ¿Son los chicos? - Ken se acercó curioso.

\- No, vienen de las chicas.

Brick se sobó la cabeza adolorido. Observó la habitación y se detuvo cuando encontró su propio reflejo. Se acercó espantado de verse más viejo de lo que recordaba, se tocó varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando debido al aturdimiento de la explosión. Enfocó a sus hermanos y vio el mismo resultado, Butch se veía mucho mayor y Boomer también.

\- ¡¿Qué me sucedió?!

\- Brick, cállate. Tu voz me da dolor de cabeza.

\- Imbécil, mírate en un espejo.

Butch buscó algo con que reflejarse y frente a él había una pared de metal que le devolvió su imagen. Abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendido, cohibido.

\- ¿Cómo rayos pasé de tener diecisiete a treinta?

Se siguió viendo. El cabello lo tenía corto en forma de cuadrado cuando antes lo tenía largo y amarrado en una coleta baja, los ojos más profundos, verdes y serenos. Mandíbula cuadrada, facciones duras, labios delgados, cejas prominentes, el rostro había madurado en su totalidad. Ya no se veía como un adolescente, era todo un hombre superficialmente. Incluso su cuerpo había cambiado, era más robusto que antes pero no gordo, tenía los brazos y abdomen marcados, su estatura había aumentado casi diez centímetros, sin embargo, seguía igual de atractivo como cuando era el joven Butch, incluso se atrevía a decir que maduro era más guapo e irresistible.

Brick había cambiado más, el cabello ahora más oscuro y corto, peinado hacia atrás con algunos mechones rebeldes cayendo sobre su frente combinando perfectamente bien con la piel bronceada del varón, los ojos más rojos y serios, controladores y potentes, la mandíbula fina sin dejar de ser masculino, pómulos marcados, hoyuelos coquetos en mejillas, sonrisa deslumbrantemente blanca y dentadura de película, espalda ancha, abdomen y brazos fuertes, postura recta, unos centímetros más alto que Butch y más delgado que este. Parecía el típico hombre serio y controlador por el que te derretirías tan sólo con sonreírte sabiendo lo estricto que podría ser.

\- ¿Qué rayos? - susurró el tercer Rowdy, al enfocar a sus dos hermanos mayores -. ¿Qué les sucedió?

\- No somos los únicos - respondieron a coro.

\- ¿Qué?

Brick lo tomó del brazo, lo levantó forzosamente y lo plantó frente a su reflejo. Boomer tocó la pared confundido, como si con eso intentara tocar lo que no podía creer. Los ojos de un azul cobalto, perdieron brillo pero se profundizaron, las pestañas le crecieron, la forma de la cara cambió notablemente, marcado y anguloso pero con una esencia masculina y ruda. Las pecas habían desaparecido del rostro, quitándole ese aire infantil que siempre mostraba. El cabello ya no era dorado, había oscurecido mínimamente, era un centímetro más bajo que su líder, de cuerpo delgado y bien proporcionado. De los tres era el más afinado corporalmente, la espalda recta y una postura más relajada. Parecía un hombre familiar de buena posición social.

\- ¿Qué me sucedió? - retrocedió confundido -. ¿Por qué parezco un anciano?

El profesor se indignó, el era mayor que ellos pero no era un anciano. Ken sonrió nervioso.

\- No sabemos con exactitud pero...

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

Todos posaron la mirada sobre la pelinegra sentada a un lado de las otras dos chicas inconscientes. Ella les devolvió la mirada curiosa.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Butch se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a ella para tomarla de los hombros, sin embargo, la chica le dio un manotazo antes de siquiera llegar a rozarle.

\- Aléjate.

La observó levantarse sola y sacudirse el polvo de la ropa, dándose cuenta de un ligero cambio en la chica. Parecía de dieciséis, intentó acercarse de nuevo pero ella retrocedió un paso alarmada.

\- Papá - llamó la chica sin apartar la mirada del hombre pelinegro -. Tu amigo quiere tocarme, dile que me deje en paz.

Dicho eso, caminó con aires de diva y salió de la estancia, luego de lanzar una mirada de fastidio al pequeño Ken. Poochie la olfateó.

\- Oh no - dramatizó -. Tiene un aura gris.

El pequeño robot la siguió a escondidas, algo en la chica había cambiado y no hablaba sólo del aura.

\- ¿Eso es posible profesor?

\- Puede que sí - analizó el hombre mientras -. Poochie dijo que detectó rayos z blancos peleando con rayos z negros, lo más probable es que su cuerpo se está adaptando a la nueva mezcla de energía que recibió.

\- ¿Y nosotros? - Boomer se tomó el rostro -. ¿Por qué me veo tan viejo?

\- Es lo que suele suceder cuando un individuo ha vivido por mucho tiempo - respondió una voz fastidiada detrás de ellos -. Para ser amigo de mi papá no eres tan inteligente como él.

\- ¿Papá? - Ken no entendió lo que la líder dijo.

\- Si, tarado - respondió de manera grosera -. Nuestro papá, con el que compartimos sangre, ¿acaso conoces a otro más?

\- Pero él no es tu papá - refutó el pequeño científico, confundido.

\- Que no nos llevemos bien no significa que me tengas que negar, desgraciadamente compartimos sangre.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - despertó la rubia -. Me duele todo y tengo ganas de vomitar.

\- Nada más falta que la niña consentida de la familia nos salga con un embarazo precoz - lanzó veneno la pelinaranja.

El comentario pareció molestarle a la otra chica, quien de inmediato le lanzó una mala mirada.

\- Si no soy como otras que andan por ahí con uno y con otro.

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- Oh, ¿yo? - se fingió la desentendida -. Nada hermanita, pero creo que te quedó el saco.

Soltó una risilla burlona, eso molestó a la atacada. Tomó una de las coletas de la rubia y la jaló fuertemente logrando un grito adolorido.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿A mí? - imitó la anterior acción de la rubia -. Nada, tengo hambre.

La chica se levantó de su lugar y justo antes de salir, le guiñó un ojo a Boomer quien tragó saliva difícilmente. Verla más joven de lo que recordaba, le hacía pensar que él también era más viejo de lo que era. Miyako se levantó con cuidado de no elevar su falda, caminó directamente hacia el profesor y sonrió sospechosamente.

\- ¿Me darías dinero para ropa? Ya no tengo.

\- ¿Ropa?

\- Dinero.

\- Pero si tienes ropa.

\- Pero ya la usé.

El profesor Utonium parpadeó confundido.

\- Miyako, él no es tu papá - comentó Ken, nervioso de que le respondiera como Momoko -. Tus papás...

\- Ken, hermanito mío - interrumpió -. ¿Por qué me niegas? Siempre te ayudo con las tareas...

\- ¡Miyako! - gritó Kaoru desde el segundo piso -. ¡¿Qué has hecho con mi habitación?

\- Joder - susurró la nombrada, se mordió una uña nerviosa. Se encogió de hombros y sin consentimiento alguno, reviso los pantalones del profesor dando con la cartera, la tomó y contó el dinero que había en él -. Si, creo que es suficiente. Gracias, papi.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió con pasos apresurados del edificio. Segundos después apareció Kaoru enojada y Momoko aburrida.

\- ¡Papá! - gritaron al mismo tiempo, se vieron desafiantes y se colgaron a ambos brazos del hombre.

\- ¿Me llevarías al parque de diversiones?

\- Miyako - se quejó la otra -. Miyako ha dejado sus cosas en mi habitación.

\- Eso te pasa por estar siempre fuera de casa, ya casi ni eres de la familia - atacó la pelinaranja -. Miyako usa tu habitación como cuarto de recreación.

\- La odio.

\- Kao - la pelinaranja recordó algo -. ¿Siempre si haremos eso?

La nombrada parpadeó, al principio confundida pero luego entendió a lo que su "hermana mayor" se refería. Sonrieron cómplices y ambas miraron al profesor con ojos tiernos.

\- Papá - sus voces fueron melosa y cantarinas -. ¿Podemos hacer una fiesta en casa?

\- Cállense - gritó Brick, desesperado de la situación -. ¿No ven que tenemos problemas?

La pelinaranja lo vio sobre su hombro, con una mirada lasciva. Se dio la media vuelta y caminó peligrosamente hacia él, lo rodeó observando cada mínimo detalle de su cuerpo y se mordió el labio, coqueta.

\- No estás tan viejo - eso desconcertó a todos -. ¿Quieres venir a la fiesta? Serías mi pareja...

\- Eres una niña muy precoz - susurró Butch, sorprendido -. Podría ser tu padre.

\- Podría pero no lo es - debatió, prepotente -. ¿Qué dices?

Brick la vio con una ceja alzada, confundido.

\- Que estás loca, no iré contigo a ninguna...

\- De acuerdo, buscaré a alguien más.

Brick se congeló, la chica había pasado de él en segundos. El teléfono del profesor comenzó a sonar insistente. Se disculpó y atendió fuera de la estancia.

\- ¿Qué me ves? - Kaoru atacó a Ken.

Este no había apartado la mirada de ella por una simple razón, se veía joven, el cabello le había crecido hasta la espalda, adelgazó sorprendentemente y vestía con una falda de mezclilla corta junto a una blusa sencilla de algodón blanco transparentando su ropa interior negra.

El pequeño científico se sonrojó ante la nueva imagen de la chica. Butch al darse cuenta se quitó su chaqueta verde e intentó cubrirla pero ella se apartó rápidamente, atenta a las acciones del mayor.

\- ¿Otra vez tú?

\- Kaoru, Momoko - entró el profesor masajeándose las sienes -. Quédense aquí con los chicos, me han llamado de la policía.

\- ¿Qué hizo Miyako esta vez? - Momoko se cruzó de brazos fastidiada -. Mocosa caprichosa.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que fue Miyako? - el profesor se sorprendió ante la segura afirmación de la líder -. No dije que era ella...

\- Porque siempre se mete en problemas - secundó la pelinegra, sin quitar la mirada del pelinegro, sospechosa -. Te aconsejo que cambies de amigos, papá. Pareciera que nunca ha visto una chica.

\- De seguro le gustaste - comentó la pelinaranja mientras se veía desinteresadamente las uñas -. Ya sabes, hoy en día a los treintenos les gustan las niñas de quince.

\- ¿Eso es cierto? - Kaoru lo observó atentamente -. Porque si es así - se le acercó con pasos seguros y coquetos -, no me importaría intentarlo contigo.

Pasó los brazos por el cuello del pálido chico y se colgó difícilmente, ya que la pequeña estatura de la chica no permitía que pudieran estar más cerca. Las manos de Butch temblaron ligeramente, su anatomía había reaccionado de manera inconsciente ante la cercanía de su antigua enemiga.

Ella lo soltó y lanzó una risa burlona.

\- Maldito pedófilo.

Momoko la secundó. La chica regresó junto a su hermana mayor y chocaron las palmas, divertidas y victoriosas.

\- Iremos contigo a buscar a Miyako - informó la líder -, y de paso me llevas al centro comercial.

\- No, ninguno irá a ningún lado. Se quedarán aquí hasta que regrese con Miyako.

\- No - se reveló Momoko, indignada por la negativa del mayor -. Quiero ir...

\- Soy su padre y harán lo que yo diga - tomó el papel que las chicas le habían dado y lo usó a su favor para controlarlas -. Ken, quedas a cargo.

\- ¿Qué?

Todos observaron al nombrado quien se encogió ante la mirada de todos.

\- ¿Por qué el renacuajo queda a cargo? - Kaoru llevó la contra.

\- ¡Ey!

\- Te odio - dramatizó la otra -. Cuando regreses ni me hables, eres un mal padre.

Salió de la habitación con grandes pasos y los brazos tensados a ambos lados. Kaoru la observó de manera aburrida, le molestaba que su hermana mayor fuera una actriz profesional del drama. El profesor Utonium se retiro del lugar notablemente preocupado. Aprovechó la situación y agarró a Butch de la mano.

\- Tu vienes conmigo.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Por ahí - le sonrió.

Butch abrió los ojos perplejo, nunca la había visto sonreír para él.

\- No, no pueden irse.

\- Ken, regresaremos en poco tiempo.

\- Apoyo al enano - intervino Brick -. No debemos separarnos, no en esta condición.

Butch frunció el ceño. Cambió de posición, ahora él agarró a Kaoru de la mano y la guió hasta la salida bajo la atenta mirada de todos. El líder lo miró enojado y cuando salieron de la habitación, golpeó la pared frustrado. Ken salió de inmediato, no quería estar solo con los Rowdys por mucho tiempo. Boomer se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo pero miró a su hermano de reojo.

\- ¿Qué?

El rubio no respondió. Se sacudió el polvo del cuerpo y fue en busca de algo de comer. Si lo tendrían ahí, que al menos lo alimentaran, total, ahora era un adulto que podía hacer lo que quisiera y ante esa idea, sonrió arrogante.

* * *

 **Neith15**


End file.
